


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by patersof



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Inspired by Paterson (2016), Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patersof/pseuds/patersof
Summary: You find a stray dog in front of the waterfall in Paterson New Jersey, and you search for its owner.What you don't know is that you will, literally, fall for its adorable and shy owner. Paterson.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

You were sitting in front of the waterfall, it was your favorite place, you just sat and appreciated how beautiful the sunset looked along with the waterfall. You was sighing at how beautiful it looked. The wind was quite cold that afternoon, and you wondered "Why did I have to wear this dress and not a sweater with some jeans?" but you couldn't do anything anyways..

The orange and pink light of the sunset was reflected in the water of the waterfall, you took out your notebook and began to write, that beautiful moment deserved a poem. Sadly no one was going to read it, since you were very ashamed to show your poems.

You were so concentrated writing that you did not feel when something, or rather, someone began to pull your dress, you were surprised and lowered your gaze. He was a cute dog, a French bulldog.

"Oh, how cute you are!" You stroked him "Are you lost?" You got off the bench where you were sitting and crouched down to be level with the dog, took its leash to see if it had any plaque or information from its owner.

"Marvin!" A voice was heard in the distance "Marvin, where are you? Come back here right now!" That voice was heard again.

You saw that the dog had a badge and, yes, on that badge it said the same name "Marvin".

"I see they are already looking for you little Marvin" you said with a smile to the dog "And also that you got into a lot of trouble" you laughed. In that you took Marvin's leash so that he wouldn't escape again, you took your bag and put your notebook inside, but when you least expected it, Marvin started running and pulling his leash, maybe the dog was small but it was very strong. You tried to stop him but he was just pulling and running in one direction.

"Marvin stop!" You yelled at him and tried to stop him "Marvin, please! This way we're never going to ..." at that moment you collided with someone and fell on that person.

He was a man, the most handsome man you had ever seen, his little brown eyes stared at you, his hair was all disheveled, he had little moles on his face that made him look very adorable, his hand was on your waist, you were hypnotized with the man below you. And the same he was with you. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours, staring at each other

"Uh ... I'm very sorry" the man said, that's when you woke up and you blushed a lot. They both got up from the grass, still looking at each other.

"Oh no, it was my fault, I'm so sorry" at that moment you realized that his hand was still on your waist, he also noticed and took it away quickly, he blushed a lot.

At that a barking was heard, it was Marvin, they both looked at the dog and laughed.

"Now you show up, huh, Marvin?" He said.

"Are you its owner?" You asked

"Unfortunately, yes" they both laughed. "My pleasure, my name is Paterson" he extended his hand.

You introduced yourself, and when you took his hand you realized that they were very big, your hand was so small compared to Paterson's.

"You have very beautiful hands" he said "even though they are full of ink, they are still very beautiful" you blushed, but you did not let go of his hand.

"Thank you very much" you thanked him "I was writing a little in front of the waterfall, until this little friend started biting my dress" you said laughing.

"Marvin!" He said scolding the dog "I'm sorry if he tore your dress" he said nervously "it's that sometimes I don't know what to do with this dog, he's very restless"

"It doesn't matter, everything is fine, it sure didn't break it" in that you lowered your gaze to your yellow dress, and it was full of dirt "well, it's not broken but a little dirty"

Paterson flushed with embarrassment "oh, I'm really sorry!" He put her hand nervously behind her head "I can pay you for the dry cleaning, it's a very nice dress so it is ruining because of me" she insisted "and besides, you look very cute ..." He said low but you managed to hear it. Paterson blushed, it was so cute to see him nervous.

"Don't worry Pat, it's okay, leave it like that" you said with a smile. "What a curious name by the way, I like it, it's beautiful" you said flirtatiously. He blushed again and laughed nervously.

"I don't think it's more beautiful than you" Paterson said. You looked down, saddened and flushed at the compliment.

You had Marvin's leash wrapped around your wrist, and as if Marvin wanted you and Paterson to be closer, he pulled on the leash and started circling you and Paterson.

"Marvin what are you doing?" Paterson said, at that moment you two were with your faces so close that you didn't know how to react, tied by Marvin's leash.

You both laughed nervously and blushing, and at that Paterson spoke "Would you like to go to Doc's bar?" He invited you nervous "Well it's not a date because i don't know if you have a boyfriend or husband, or if you really would like to go out with me, I better, um, forget it. I just didn't see any rings on your hand and I was wondering if you wanted to, but sure you don't want to, and I get it, but…" you put your hand on Paterson's lips with a smile on your face.

"I'd love to go to Doc's bar with you, Paterson" you said laughing.

His smile, god, his smile was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, with his slightly crooked teeth and the big dimples on the sides of his mouth, completely adorable.

Then you walked to Doc's bar that was a bit far from where you were, and while you talked about your tastes, you discovered that Paterson likes poetry just like you do, and that he also has a secret notebook of poetry, you had many things in common.

You were a couple of blocks to Doc's bar, and a chilly breeze started, at which point you got a chill from the cold, Paterson noticed it.

"Take it, I don't want you to catch a cold" he said as he took off his jacket, you refused because you didn't want him to get cold "No, I insist. I prefer to catch a cold, that you get sick" he said with a smile and you finally accepted his jacket. It smelled delicious, it was a combination of vanilla with very strong men's cologne, it was intoxicating.

At that you reached Doc's bar, and went inside. Paterson asked you what you wanted and you told him that you wanted a beer, he asked the same.

The two of you stayed drinking for a while and enjoying each other's company, someone put romantic ballads into that.

"Hey Pat!" Doc said from the bar "Why don't you take that beautiful girl out for a dance?" Paterson widened his eyes in surprise and started motioning for Doc to be quiet.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" You asked a little sad, he was alarmed.

"No! I mean, yes!" He said nervously "I'm not a very good dancer to be honest..." he said sadly.

At that you got up from your chair, you took off Paterson's jacket and extended your hand "Come on, I'll teach you to dance" he, nervous, took your hand and smiled.

At that moment, "Put your head of my shoulder" by Paul Anka began to play.

The two of you were in the middle of the dance floor.

"The first thing you have to do is put your hands on my waist, and I'll put my hands on your shoulders, okay?" You told him.

"Okay" in that he put his hands on your waist shyly, you laughed.

"Get closer to me Pat, I don't bite" in that he got closer to you. Your faces were very close, you started to get nervous. "Now we just have to move from one side to the other following the rhythm of the song" he nodded and they began to dance.

It was just you and Paterson on the dance floor, but it also felt like it was just you and Paterson in the world, you were moving slowly to the beat of the beautiful ballad, you ironically put your head on his shoulder, you felt very comfortable, but the most surprising thing was that Paterson hugged you closer and leaned his head from yours, everything was perfect.

The song was about to end and you took your head off his shoulder and the two of you looked at each other for the thousandth time that day, but always with the same intensity. Your faces got closer and closer, he looked at your eyes and your lips just like you looked at his eyes and his lips.

The last thing you felt was her sweet lips on top of yours, it was a kiss full of sweetness, his hands went from your waist to your face, and your hands from his shoulders to his hair.

You could almost feel the stars, it was that kiss you had been waiting for your whole life, and you finally got it.

You parted ways after a few minutes, both flushed up to their necks but still staring at each other with a smile.

Paterson gave you a little kiss on the lips again, and you continued dancing, holding each other, as if the night were eternal.

Perhaps Marvin knew very well what he was doing when he ran away that afternoon.

End.


End file.
